The International Council on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems (ICMRBS) XXVI Conference is the premier international scientific meeting devoted to biological applications of electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy, including solution-state, solid-state, and imaging methods. The ICMRBS meeting provides a unique scientific forum for enhancing communication by bringing together a broad spectrum of participants to enhance cross- fertilization of technical expertise between the sub-fields of biological magnetic resonance and to facilitate the evolution of new areas where magnetic resonance could have the greatest impact on biologically important problems. The present application requests support from the NIH for travel stipends enabling junior scientists, including graduate students, postdoctoral scientists, and junior faculty members, to attend the ICMRBS XXVI Conference, to be held from August 24-29, 2014 at the Hyatt Regency, Dallas, Texas. The conference organizers are Drs. Kevin Gardner, Mei Hong, Jose Rizo-Rey, Dean Sherry, and Deborah Wuttke.